Never Say Goodbye
by Mikky-sama
Summary: fiction untuk ultah Hinata/Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke untuk memenuhi keinginan ayahnya dan bertunangan dengan laki-laki lain. Dan sekarang Hinata mengajak Sasuke ketemuan/SasuHinaGaa


**Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Never Say Goodbye_ © Mikky-_sama_

**Genre :**

_Romance, hurt/comfort_

**Rated :**

T

**Warning :**

_AU, maybe OOC, _SasuHinaGaa atau GaaHinaSasu *sama aja*

**A/N :**

Terinspirasi dari kata-kata 'jangan pernah mengucapkan selamat tinggal jika masih ada kesempatan bertemu, ucapkanlah sampai jumpa' dan 'cinta adalah sihir terkuat'. Entah Mikky baca/dengar di mana. Didedikasikan untuk saudara Mikky yang ada di Australia. _E-mail_-ku gak pernah dibales. Mau telpon ngabisin pulsa, kirim 1 SMS aja ngabisin hampir 500 rupiah #galau. Kapan pulang? Lama-lama dirimu seperti bang Toyib (?). Padahal adikmu yang cuakep (_sister_ : hoek) ini mau curhat perkara nilai yang jeblok TTATT *tiduran di rel*. _I wish you were here, my sista_ #_np_ : _Wish You Were Here_ – Avril Lavigne *mendramatisir* _Hope you read this fiction_. Kangen suara cemprengmu *dirajam*.

Oke, lekas _check it out_.

**## **_**Never Say Goodbye**_** ##**

_December 25th 2011 at _Tokyo.

**12.37 **_**a.m**_**.**

"Hari ini adalah waktunya," gumam seorang gadis berambut indigo. Umurnya kira-kira 20 tahun. Dia menoleh kepada seorang pemuda yang duduk di samping kanannya. Pemuda itu tampak satu tahun lebih tua darinya. Pemuda berambut merah itu melemparkan senyumnya pada gadis itu.

"Kau bisa bertemu dengannya," kata pemuda itu seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela yang menghubungkan ruangan mereka dengan kota yang sibuk meski di malam hari.

Gadis itu mendekat pada pemuda berambut merah itu. Tangan gadis itu melingkar pada pinggang pemuda berambut merah itu. Dia memeluk pemuda itu dari samping. Kepalanya menempel pada dada bidang pemuda itu. "_Arigatou_, Gaara-_kun_," kata gadis itu dalam pelukan pemuda itu.

"_Douita_," balas pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara. Tangannya dilingkarkannya pada tubuh gadis itu. "Cepat tidur, ini sudah jam 12.38 pagi," sambungnya.

"Maukah Gaara-_kun_ menyanyikan lagu untukku?" tanya gadis itu yang masih memeluk pemuda bernama Gaara.

"_Anything for you_, Hinata," kata Gaara. Dia pun menyanyikan salah satu lagu yang dikenalnya—_Only Hope_. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Gaara si rambut merah ini. Tapi untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki, suaranya lumayan tinggi untuk menyanyikan ini. Mungkin jika dia mengikuti paduan suara, dia akan masuk pada suara tenor—suara tinggi untuk pria.

"_There's a song that's inside of my soul. It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again. I'm awake in the infinite cold. But, you sing to me over and over and over again. So I lay my head back down. And I lift my hands and pray. To be only yours, I pray. To be only yours, I know now you're my only hope_." Gaara menyanyikan lagu itu seraya membelai rambut gadis yang dipanggilnya Hinata.

Ada sebuah lagu dalam jiwaku. Salah satu lagu yang coba kutulis berulang kali. Aku terjaga dalam dingin yang berkepanjangan. Tapi kau menyanyi untukku berulang kali. Jadi, kuletakkan kepalaku kembali. Dan aku menengadahkan tanganku dan berdoa. Untuk menjadi milikmu, aku berdoa. Untuk menjadi milikmu, aku tahu sekarang, kau adalah satu-satunya harapanku.

"_I give you my destiny. I'm giving you all of me. I want your symphony. Singing in all that I am. At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_." Gaara menghentikan lagunya. Dia melihat gadisnya. Gadis itu sudah memejamkan matanya.

Gaara memindahkan Hinata ke kamarnya. Dia membopongnya ke sana dan meletakkannya di atas kasur empuk nan hangat. Gaara menarik selimut dan menyelimuti Hinata yang sudah pulas. Sebelum meninggalkan Hinata itu sendiri, dia mencium kening Hinata.

Sekarang, Gaara sedang memandangi kota Tokyo dari balkon apartemennya. Di tangan kanannya ada gelas berkaki panjang yang berisi anggur merah—_wine_. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada anggur merahnya.

"Pada akhirnya, aku tidak bisa mengambilmu darinya," gumamnya seraya menatap dalam gelasnya. Kemudian dia meminumnya.

**## **_**Never Say Goodbye**_** ##**

**7.01 **_**a.m**_**.**

Seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang duduk di sebuah ayunan di taman kota. Dia menggunakan pakaian tebal dan mantelnya. Ada _headphone_ berbulu yang bertengger di telinganya dan ada syal biru tebal di lehernya. Dia mengayun-ayunkan pelan ayunannya. Sesekali dia memainkan kakinya.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Dia membawa makanan di tangannya. Tubuhnya diselimuti pakaian tebal. Musim dingin memang mengharuskan warga Tokyo untuk memakai pakaian tebal.

"Hinata, ini _hot cappucino_-nya dan ini rotimu," kata pemuda itu pada gadis bernama Hinata. Dia mengulurkan tangannya yang membawa gelas dan roti.

Hinata menengadah, melihat orang yang mendekatinya. "_Arigatou_, Gaara-_kun_," balas Hinata. Dia mengambil makanan dan minuman yang diberikan padanya. Dia mulai meminum _hot cappucino_-nya memalui sedotannya. Dia membuka pembungkus rotinya dan memakan roti yang diberikan Gaara.

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak datang?" tanya Gaara yang sekarang duduk di ayunan sebelah Hinata. Dia mengamati Hinata yang sedang memakan rotinya.

"Dia pasti datang," kata Hinata dengan nada lesu. Mungkin dia khawatir kalau orang yang ditunggunya tidak datang. Setelah rotinya habis, dia meminum minumannya yang mulai dingin.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari natal tahun ini?" tanya Gaara seraya mengayunkan ayunannya pelan.

"Aku ingin ada keajaiban," jawab Hinata singkat. Gaara tahu persis apa keajaiban yang dimaksud Hinata. Keajaiban agar ayah Hinata menerima pemuda yang dicintainya dan membatalkan pernikahan Hinata dengan Gaara.

"_And I remember all those crazy thing you said. You left them running to my head. You always there, you everywhere. But, right now I wish you were here_." Gaara menyanyikan potongan lagu yang pernah didengarnya. Lagu yang mungkin bisa menghibur Hinata—_Wish You Were Here_.

"_All those crazy thing we did. Didn't thing about you just went whitin? You always there, you everywhere. But, right now I wish you were here_." Hinata yang hanya mengayunkan pelan ayuanannya ikut bernyanyi pada potongan lirik berikutnya.

"_Damn, damn, damn, what I've to do have you here, here, here. I wish you were here. Damn, damn, damn, what I've to do have you near, near, near. I wish you were here_." Mereka menyanyikan bersama lirik berikutnya. Perpaduan suara keduanya sangat manis. Dengan suara Hinata yang mendominasi dan suara Gaara yang menjadi suara duanya.

Hening. Tak ada yang melanjutkan lagunya.

"Jika Gaara-_kun_ ada di posisinya bagaimana?" tanya Hinata yang memecah keheningan.

"Aku akan melupakanmu dan mencari penggantimu," jawab Gaara dengan santai. Tapi tersirat keraguan. Mugkin dia takut menyakiti hati Hinata. Hati Hinata yang seperti kaca. Mudah pecah.

"Hm, semoga dia mendapatkannya. Atau mungkin saja dia sudah mendapatkannya," kata Hinata lesu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" tanya Gaara yang mulai khawatir. Dia melihat perubahan raut wajah Hinata.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Gaara-_kun_ bisa pergi, kok. Aku akan menunggunya sendiri," kata Hinata dengan senyum terpaksanya. Tanpa bertanya lagi, Gaara meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Dia tahu kalau Hinata ingin sendiri.

Di tempat yang tak jauh ada pemuda berambut hitam kebiru-biruan yang melihat Hinata dan Gaara bernyanyi. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau di situ? Bukankah kau tahu aku tidak akan ke situ?" gumam pemuda itu pada dirinya sendiri. Dia membalikkan badannya. "Maaf, Hinata. Melihat wajahmu, hatiku perih," gumamnya lagi. Kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan tempatnya. Dia pergi entah ke mana.

**## **_**Never Say Goodbye**_** ##**

"_Hinata, apa yang kau buat?" tanya seorang pemuda kepada seorang gadis yang sedang berkutat dengan peralatan dapur._

"_Ah, aku mau buat kue, Sasuke-_kun_," jawab gadis bernama Hinata itu._

"_Boleh kubantu?" tawar pemuda bernama Sasuke yang sekarang ada di sebelah Hinata._

"_Boleh. Sasuke-_kun_ pecahin telur aja. Tapi kuning sama putihnya jangan sampai tercampur," kata Hinata menjelaskan. Dia memberi Sasuke beberapa telur dan mangkuk._

_Sasuke mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan kepadanya. Dipukulkan kulit telur itu pada pinggiran mangkuk. Karena benturannya terlalu keras, isi telurnya langsung tumpah di meja dan menetes ke lantai._

"_Yah, jatuh," kata Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Dia memandangi tumpahan telur yang ada di meja._

"_Ah, pelan-pelan, jangan terlalu keras," kata Hinata yang berkutat dengan timbangannya. Dia sedang menimbang tepung yang akan digunakan._

"_Beri contoh, dong," kata Sasuke protes._

_Hinata menepuk-nepukkan tangannya agar tepung yang menempel hilang. Dia berjalan ke arah Sasuke._

"_Begini caranya," kata Hinata seraya membentur-benturkan kulit telur itu dengan pelan. Setelah kulit telur itu retak, dia meng-_crack_ telur itu._

"_Bagaimana? Aku tidak lihat," kata Sasuke seraya melingkarkan tangannya dari belakang. Melingkari pinggang dan perut Hinata. Dagunya diletakkannya di bahu Hinata. "Bagaimana, _huh_?" kata Sasuke di telinga Hinata._

_Wajah Hinata memerah. Dia melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang melingkari perutnya. "Lakukan saja. Kalau tidak bisa, bersihkan telur salah prosedurmu itu," kata Hinata pada Sasuke dengan muka merah padam._

_Karena Sasuke menyerah dengan telur-telur itu, dia memutuskan untuk membersihkan 'telur salah prosedur'-nya. Setelah itu Sasuke hanya bersantai memperhatikan Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata meneruskan menimbang-nimbang tepungnya._

_Setelah mendapatkan tepung dengan timbangan yang pas, Hinata berjalan ke arah Sasuke, hendak menaruh tepungnya dan mulai meneruskan pekerjaan Sasuke—memecahkan telur. Mungkin Sasuke lupa membersihkan 'telur salah prosedur' yang menetes ke lantai, sehingga saat Hinata berjalan melewatinya, dia hampir terpeleset. Untung ada Sasuke yang dengan sigap menangkap punggung Hinata. Tapi tepung yang dibawa Hinata terlempar ke atas dan menyelimuti dua insan ini dengan serbuk putih. Keduanya tertawa bersama. Perang tepung dimulai. _

**7.34 **_**p.m**_**.**

Pemuda bermata hitam dengan rambut yang senada dengan matanya—Sasuke—terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia duduk dari tempatnya tidurnya. Memandangi sekitarnya. Memori pahitnya kembali berputar seperti kaset rusak. Memori yang ingin dibuangnya tiga tahun lalu.

Sasuke mencari secarik kertas di laci meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Dia menemukan kertas berwarna biru dengan wangi lavender yang masih melekat pada kertas itu. Dibacanya surat itu dalam hati.

**23 Juli 2008**

_**Dear**_** Sasuke,**

**Aku minta maaf karena hanya bisa memberitahumu melewati surat ini. Aku takut tidak bisa mengatakannya, jadi aku meninggalkan surat ini. Hari ini, aku pergi ke Los Angeles untuk bertunangan dengan orang yang dipilih ayahku. **

**Pesawatku pergi pukul delapan malam. Mungkin kau ingin bertemu denganku untuk terakhir kali. Tapi kurasa kau tidak ingin. Aku akan menetap di LA untuk tiga tahun ke depan, aku meneruskan sekolahku di sana. **

**Dengan surat ini, mungkin hubungan kita berakhir. Di suatu cerita ada dua cara mengakhiri cerita, **_**sad end**_** dan **_**happy end**_**. Tapi untuk cerita kita mungkin tidak. Kurasa **_**bitter ending**_** lebih tepat. Aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. **_**I just wanna let you know that you are the best Romeo that's ever be mine**_**.**

**Andai saja orang tua kita tidak mempunyai dendam satu sama lain. Andai saja ayahku sudah melupakan dendamnya. Mungkin kita bisa bersama. Tapi itu hanya **_**'what if' statement**_**. Pada akhirnya, semuanya telah diatur. Aku hanya ingin keajaiban berkunjung pada kehidupanku.**

**Carilah wanita lain yang lebih baik dariku. Aku akan senang jika kau bersama orang lain, meski hatiku sendiri tak rela. Dengan kau bersama orang lain, mungkin aku bisa melupakanmu dan perasaanku padamu dan mulai membuka hatiku pada tunanganku. Dan juga membuat ayahku lega aku telah melupakanmu.**

**Apa aku bisa meminta sesuatu padamu? Tiga tahun mendatang, aku akan kembali ke Tokyo. Tepat saat natal. Aku akan menunggumu pukul 7 pagi di taman dekat TK. Aku akan menunggumu di sana sampai tanggal berganti 26 Desember. Aku akan menunggumu meski kau tidak datang. Aku akan menunggumu. Aku pasti sangat ingin melihat wajahmu saat itu. Mungkin aku sudah gila karena tidak melihatmu. **

**Sasuke, jaga dirimu baik-baik selama aku tidak ada. Aku tidak akan mengatakan selamat tinggal. Aku yakin ada kesempatan aku bertemu denganmu lagi. Tuhan tidak sekejam ayahku. **_**I'll never say goodbye**_**. Sampai jumpa, Sasuke. Semoga kau baik-baik saja.**

_**Your**_** Juliet,**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

_**NB**_** : Kuenya sudah jadi. Aku letakkan di kulkas. Semoga kau suka dan selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke.**

Sasuke meremas kertas yang dipegangnya. Air mata sudah mengalir dari tadi. Dia tidak memperdulikan air mata yang menetes di atas kertas itu. Dia ingin menemui Hinata yang dicintainya tetapi dia takut luka yang hampir sembuh akan terbuka lagi. Dan itu butuh tiga tahun lebih untuk menyembuhkannya.

_Aku akan menunggumu di sana sampai tanggal berganti 26 Desember. Aku akan menunggumu meski kau tidak datang. Aku akan menunggumu. _

_Sampai tanggal berganti 26 Desember._

_Aku akan menunggumu meski kau tidak datang._

_Aku akan menunggumu di taman dekat TK._

Kalimat itu terus terulang, terbayang-bayang di dalam benak Sasuke yang membuatnya frustasi. Dia berdiri dari tempatnya. Dia menyambar mantelnya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya. Dilihatnya jam dinding yang menggantung pasrah di dinding ruang tamunya.

7.43 malam.

"Apa si bodoh itu masih di sana?" gumamnya. Dia menyambar kunci apartemennya dan berjalan keluar apartemennya. Mengunci pintunya dan berjalan ke tempat yang ditujunya.

**## **_**Never Say Goodbye**_** ##**

"Hinata, ayo kita pulang saja," kata Gaara memberi saran kepada Hinata. Dia melihat gadis itu sudah agak menggigil. 20 _hot cappucino_ lebih sudah diminumnya untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak, Gaara-_kun_. Aku akan pergi kalau sudah pukul dua belas tepat," kata Hinata seraya menggosok permukaan pipinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar tidak datang?" tanya Gaara dengan sedikit bentakan.

"Tidak, dia pasti datang. Aku tahu itu," kata Hinata yang masih bersikeras. "Tolong, Gaara-_kun_. Tinggalkan aku sendiri," lanjutnya.

Gaara yang sudah mulai frustasi meninggalkan Hinata. Sebenarnya Gaara tidak benar-benar meninggalkannya, dia mengamati Hinata dari kejauhan. Takut kalau Hinata pingsan karena dinginnya musim dingin.

Di natal yang dingin ini, seharusnya dia mendapatkan kehangatan. Kehangatan keluarga. Tapi dia tetap duduk di ayunan yang dia duduki sedari pagi tadi.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh," seseorang terengah-engah karena habis lari. Gaara yang tidak ada kerjaan menoleh ke arah orang itu.

"Anak bodoh itu masih di sini," kata pemuda itu yang tak lain adalah Sasuke. Dia duduk di bangku yang lumayan jauh dari Hinata.

Gaara yang sudah dapat menebak itu adalah Sasuke, mendekat kepadanya. Dia mengambil tempat di sebelah Sasuke. Meletakkan kaki kanannya di atas paha kirinya. Dia melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara kepada Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya.

Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda yang dilihatnya bersama Hinata tadi pagi ada di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ke sana?" tanya Gaara kepada Sasuke yang masih terengah-engah. Pandangan Gaara lurus ke depan. Memandang jauh di depan.

Sasuke hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Aku menyukainya tapi tidak dengannya. Karena dia masih belum bisa melupakanmu. Harusnya tiga tahun sudah cukup lama untuk melupakanmu. Dia akan berusaha melupakanmu meski dia tak bisa. Tapi hari ini, dia hanya ingin melihatmu," kata Gaara. Dia menghela nafasnya. "Jadi, tolong temui dia," sambungnya seraya menatap Sasuke.

Di ujung sana, Hinata masih menunggu Sasuke. Mengayunkan pelan ayunannya seraya bernyanyi lirih. Dia menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah.

"_Damn, damn, damn, what I've to do have you here, here, here. I wish you were here. Damn, damn, damn, what I've to do have you near, near, near. I wish you were here_."

Tiba-tiba dia melihat sepatu seseorang di depannya. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya. Dia melihat seorang yang ditunggunya datang dengan payung. Orang itu memayungi Hinata agar salju tidak menghiasi rambut dan tubuh Hinata. Hinata berdiri secara perlahan. Dia tercengang melihat sosok di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya kau suka lagu itu," kata Sasuke.

Mata putih Hinata dan mata hitam Sasuke bertemu. Membuat suasana menjadi kelabu. Mata hitam Sasuke mengeluarkan cairan yang disebut air mata. Mata putih Hinata juga tidak dapat membendung air matanya. Bibir bawah Hinata bergetar.

"Bodoh, kenapa kau menangis?" kata Hinata seraya nyedot cairan yang bersarang di hidungnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku menangis," kata Sasuke. Di saat seperti ini, dia masih saja menjaga _image_-nya yang keren. Dia menangis tanpa ada suara.

Hinata yang sudah tak tahan mengeluarkan emosinya. Dia menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Membiarkan perasaan kacau yang terpendam bisa hilang dengan mudah.

Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata. Dia memeluk Hinata. Membiarkan Hinata menangis di dada bidangnya. Menumpahkan kekesalan Hinata padanya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" teriak Hinata pada dada bidang Sasuke. Dia meremas pinggang mantel Sasuke. "Kenapa kau tega membuatku menuggu setengah hari lebih?" teriak Hinata seraya memukul-mukul Sasuke. "Aku benci padamu!"

Sasuke yang menjadi obyek pelampiasan hanya diam saja. Memeluk erat tubuh mungil Hinata.

"Maaf, Hinata. Maaf," ucap Sasuke yang masih memeluk erat tubuh Hinata.

"Betapa gilanya aku memikirkanmu tidak cepat datang," teriak Hinata yang masih melampiaskan kekesalannya. "Apa tidak ada waktu sedikit pun untukku?" teriaknya. Hinata pun menangis sangat keras di pelukan Sasuke.

Di tempat yang tak terlalu jauh, Gaara melihat pasangan muda-mudi yang mempunyai warna rambut senada berpelukan. Dia mengepalkan tangannya sendiri. Cairan hangat mengalir di pipinya.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata. Hinata sesenggukan karena menangis, dia menyedot cairan yang menutupi jalan keluar-masuknya oksigen.

"Pulanglah, kau bisa mati membeku," kata Sasuke seraya memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Dia membalikkan badan dan berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang berdiri di tempatnya.

"Kumohon jangan pergi," kata Hinata berusaha mencegah Sasuke. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sebentar sebelum dia melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Sasuke," panggil Hinata yang hendak mengejar Sasuke. Tetapi Hinata jatuh saat akan mengejarnya. Dia pingsan. Karena merasa ada yang aneh, Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Hinata tergeletak di tanah.

"Hinata?" Sasuke mendekat ke arah Hinata. Dia duduk bersimpuh di dekat tubuh Hinata. Dia mengangkat kepala dan tubuh Hinata dan di letakkan di pangkuannya. Dipegangnya pipi Hinata yang dingin. Digoyangkannya tubuh Hinata yang lemah itu.

Gaara yang mengamati dari jauh langsung berlari ke arah Hinata. "Ada apa?" Gaara duduk bersimpuh di sisi lain Hinata.

"Dia pingsan," kata Sasuke.

Gaara langsung meletakkan tangannya di leher Hinata. Merasakan denyut nadi Hinata dan mengamatinya. "Detak jantungnya melemah," kata Gaara.

Sasuke langsung membopong Hinata. "Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit," kata Sasuke seraya membopong Hinata.

"Bawa ke mobilku, aku akan mengantarmu," kata Gaara seraya berjalan mendului Sasuke. Sasuke membuntuti Gaara.

Gaara berjalan mendekati mobil hitamnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke. Sasuke meletakkan Hinata di bangku penumpang bagian belakang dengan dirinya di samping Hinata. Sedangkan Gaara duduk dibangku pengemudi.

Sasuke merangkul tubuh Hinata yang tak bergerak. Dipeluknya gadis itu. Dia menangis dalam hening.

**## **_**Never Say Goodbye**_** ##**

"Paru-parunya mengkerut karena terlalu lama menghirup udara dingin. Harus dirawat beberapa hari," kata dokter yang memeriksa Hinata. Kemudian dokter itu meninggalkan dua pemuda dengan seorang gadis yang tergeletak lemah di kasur.

"Ini salahku," gumam Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam pikirannya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya. Andai saja dia menemui Hinata saat itu—saat dia melihat Gaara dan Hinata bernyanyi bersama. Andai saja keegoisannya tidak memaksanya untuk tidak menemui Hinata.

"Setidaknya kau sudah datang," kata Gaara menenangkan. Dia duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. "Sebaiknya kau pergi, sebentar lagi ayahnya ke sini," lanjut Gaara yang mengamati wajah Hinata yang pucat.

"Tidak, aku akan menerima hukumanku. Hinata begini karena aku. Jika aku dimarahi oleh ayahnya, aku akan menerimanya," kata Sasuke yang berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata yang terbaring lemah. Ada alat bantu pernafasan di hidung Hinata. Sasuke membelai rambut indigo Hinata.

"Kau masih menyukainya?" tanya Gaara yang mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya. Tapi aku sangat mencintainya," jawab Sasuke seraya membelai pipi Hinata.

Perlahan, pintu terbuka. Seorang pria masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Sasuke melihat orang yang datang itu. Gaara berdiri dari tempatnya duduk tadi. Mata putih pria itu sangat tegas seakan dia hidup selama seratus tahun. Dia berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata. Tangannya terangkat dan menampar pipi putih mulus milik Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya pria itu. Dia mengepalkan tangannya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Dia diam, menengokkan kepalanya ke samping. Panas dan perih mampir di pipinya.

"Hinata begini gara-gara kau, kan?" kata pria itu lagi dengan bentakkan di dalam kalimatnya.

"Keluar kau dari sini," bentak pria itu seraya menunjuk pintu keluar dari kamar itu.

"Bukannya ini semua karena salahmu? Salahmu tidak membiarkan Hinata bersamaku. Jika dia bersamaku, dia tidak mungkin begini. Kenapa ada orang seegois dirimu? Aku kasihan Hinata yang mempunyai ayah sepertimu. Bisakah kau mengerti perasaannya?" kata Sasuke seraya menatap dalam mata putih pria itu. Dia bicara dengan nada datar, hanya saja kata-katanya menusuk.

"Tutup mulutmu itu! Mengerti apa kau tentang perasaan anakku?" kata pria itu. Dia melihat putrinya yang terbaring lemah. Dia melihat air mata mengalir di samping pipi putrinya.

Sasuke yang air matanya sudah mengalir deras terjatuh pasrah. Dia berlutut di hadapan pria itu. setengah bersimpuh dengan ujung kaki seperti orang jinjit. Kepalan tangannya ditaruh di atas pahanya. Kepalanya menunduk dan membuat air mata jatuh di tangannya.

"Kumohon, biarkan aku bersamanya. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakanmu dan membuatnya bahagia. Jika kau tidak menerimaku karena kesalahan ayahku di masa lalu, aku berlutut di sini untuknya, meminta maaf kepadamu," kata Sasuke. Air matanya terus mengalir. Dia mengepalkan tangannya.

Gaara berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Dia berlutut—seperti Sasuke—di hadapan pria itu di samping Sasuke. "Aku juga memohon kepadamu, Hiashi-_sama_. Hinata selalu mengeluh ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. Kurasa perasaan Hinata kepada Sasuke terlalu besar. Jujur, aku mencintainya. Tapi jika dia tersiksa dengan cintaku, aku lebih memilih mengorbankan perasaanku," kata Gaara.

Sasuke terkejut karena Gaara membantunya, apalagi ikut berlutut di depan pria bernama Hiashi itu.

Pria bernama Hiashi itu mengamati wajah Hinata yang terbaring lemah. Di raut wajah Hinat terlihat kesedihan. Pikirannya sudah campur aduk. Haruskah dia melupakan dendamnya? Atau tetap memaksa Hinata bersama Gaara?

**## **_**Never Say Goodbye**_** ##**

_December 27th 2011at Hyuugas mansion_

"Ayo, Hinata, buka mulutmu. Kalau kau tidak makan, kau tidak sembuh lho," kata seorang pemuda berumur 25 tahun berambut coklat. Dia memiliki rambut yang senada dengan Hinata. Dia sedang menyuapi Hinata dengan bubur.

"Aku tidak nafsu, _Nii-san_," kata Hinata seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Terus, kau tidak makan?"

"Aku mau... makan _nii-san_ saja," katanya seraya melemparkan tatapan lapar-ala-hewan-buas kepada pemuda itu.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaa..." Pemuda yang dipanggil kakak oleh Hinata langsung pergi keluar kamar Hinata.

Tok tok tok.

Pintu kamar Hinata terbuka perlahan. Hinata melihat Gaara keluar dari balik pintunya. Gaara berjalan menuju tempat tidur Hinata.

"_Ohayou_, Hinata," sapa Gaara yang duduk di tempat tidur Hinata. Dia menatap mata Hinata. Hinata sedang duduk bersandar pada sandaran di tempat tidurnya.

"_Ohayou_," balas Hinata.

"Kau tahu hari apa ini?" tanya Gaara kepada Hinata.

"Hari Selasa," jawab Hinata polos. Gaara memutar bola matanya.

"Nenek-nenek mabuk juga tahu itu, Hinata," kata Gaara. Gaara menatap Hinata yang memasang wajah tanda dosa. "Dua puluh tahun yang lalu, ada seorang bayi perempuan yang lahir dengan selamat. Bayi itu tumbuh menjadi dewasa, menjadi seorang gadis yang manis. Nama gadis itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata," kata Gaara.

"Sekarang tanggal 27 Desember?" tanya Hinata lugu. Kedua alisnya naik ke atas. Gaara menanggapi pertanyaan Hinata dengan anggukan.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_," kata Gaara menyelamati ulang tahun Hinata. Hinata mengulurkan tangannya kepada Gaara. "Apa?" tanya Gaara yang bingung.

"Hadiah," jawab Hinata dengan tangan yang masih terjulur.

"Che, dasar," kata Gaara seraya berdecih. "Tapi kau harus makan dulu," sambungnya.

"Hm... tergantung. Apa dulu hadiahnya?" kata Hinata yang mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Hm, sesuatu yang besar," kata Gaara.

"Batu?"

"Mungkin," kata Gaara.

"Ah, apaan, sih?" tanya Hinata.

"Baiklah, akan kubawa masuk hadiahnya," kata Gaara yang kemudian dia keluar dari kamar Hinata.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar Hinata terbuka dan boneka beruang yang cukup besar muncul dari balik pintu. Hinata berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Dia bingung kenapa Gaara lama sekali menampakkan boneka itu dan tidak cepat masuk.

"Gaara?" panggil Hinata dari kamarnya. Dia hendak mendekat tetapi 'Gaara' muncul dari balik pintu. Hinata kaget dengan penampilan 'Gaara' yang berbeda. 'Gaara' yang keluar adalah pemuda berambut hitam dengan warna mata yang senada.

"Sa-su-ke?"

Sasuke berdiri beberapa langkah di depan Hinata. Dia berdiri dengan membawa boneka besar di tangannya. Sasuke melihat bonekanya kemudian menatap mata Hinata. Dia tersenyum kepada Hinata dan Hinata membalas senyuman Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan ke arah Hinata dan memeluk Hinata.

"Aku merindukanmu," kata Sasuke yang masih memeluknya. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Hinata. Menghirup wangi yang telah lama tak dihirupnya.

"Aku juga," kata Hinata. Tangannya melingkar di sekitar pinggang Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan begitu pula Hinata. Sasuke memberikan boneka beruangnya pada Hinata. "Selamat ulang tahun," kata Sasuke.

Hinata mengambil boneka beruang yang diberikan Sasuke. Mengamatinya sebentar dan dia mendapatkan kalung melingkari leher boneka beruang itu. Kalung itu memiliki liontin—sebuah cincin melingkari rantai kalung itu. Hinata menyentuh kalung itu kemudian menatap Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum mendengar itu dari mulut Sasuke. Dia bahagia. Dia memeluk erat boneka beruangnya.

"Sekarang, namamu Sasuke," kata Hinata seraya menatap boneka beruangnya dan memeluknya lagi.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Hinata hanya tersenyum.

Tok tok tok.

"Hinata, apa kau sudah makan buburmu?" tanya seseorang di luar.

"Ayah!" pekik Hinata. Mata putihnya membulat sempurna. "Cepat sembunyi," kata Hinata kepada Sasuke seraya mendorong Sasuke agar cepat sembunyi. Tapi Sasuke dengan santai tidak cepat mencari persembunyiannya.

Perlahan pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang pria dengan mata putih. Hinata dengan ekspresi kagetnya sedang mendorong Sasuke. Sasuke yang didorong-dorong Hinata membenarkan posisinya. Dia berdiri tegak saat didekati oleh pria itu.

"A-ayah," gumam Hinata takut.

Pria itu mendekati Sasuke dan berhenti di dekatnya. Acara tatap-menatap pun berlangsung. Hinata melihat dua orang di hadapannya dengan harap-harap cemas. Hinata memeluk boneka beruangnya dan menggigit telinga boneka itu.

Tiba-tiba pria itu memeluk Sasuke. "Kau harus menepati janjimu," kata pria itu.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke.

Hinata yang bingung dengan kejadian yang sedang berlangsung memasang wajah cengo dan wajah tidak percaya sekaligus. Pasalnya, setiap ayahnya bertemu dengan Sasuke, ayahnya pasti menampar dan berteriak kepada Sasuke. Tapi sekarang? _What had happened_?

**## **_**Never Say Goodbye**_** ##**

"Kukira akan ada perang dunia ketiga," kata Hinata seraya menghela nafasnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Hinata dan Sasuke duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. Sasuke sedang menyuapi Hinata yang masih memeluk boneka beruangnya. Sekarang, cincin pada kalung beruang itu beralih di jari manis Hinata. Menghiasi jari manis Hinata.

"Cepat habiskan buburmu," kata Sasuke seraya menyuapi Hinata dengan buburnya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengamati wajah Sasuke. "Jangan kau lihati saja wajahku," kata Sasuke yang sedari tadi sudah sadar kalau wajahnya menjadi obyek pengamatan.

"Kenapa? Aku belum puas melihat wajahmu," kata Hinata seraya menggembungkan pipinya. "Ah, kau malu, ya?" kata Hinata seraya menunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan wajah _gotcha_-nya. Sasuke meletakkan mangkuk bubur yang sudah kosong di atas meja.

"Tidak. Siapa yang malu? Hyuuga Hinata?" kata Sasuke seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ditatapnya Hinata dengan mata tajamnya dan membuat Hinata merona. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Hinata.

"Lihat, siapa yang malu?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata yang membuat darah Hinata berdesir.

Sasuke menarik wajahnya, melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah dari dekat. Tangan kirinya meraih belakang kepala Hinata. Dimiringkannya kepalanya. Hidungnya bertemu dengan hidung Hinata yang membuat mereka menghirup udara yang sama. Dipertemukannya bibirnya dengan bibir ranum Hinata. Sasuke melumat bibir Hinata.

Tangan Hinata perlahan mengarah ke belakang kepala Sasuke. Memperdalam ciuman mereka dan mengimbanginya.

Mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. Terengah-engah. Wajah mereka masih sangat dekat. Mereka berebut oksigen di udara.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Seseorang membuat pasangan ini menoleh ke sumber suara. Gaara sedang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Jelas kau mengganggu," kata Sasuke yang menarik wajahnya dari wajah Hinata.

"Che, tidak usah sesinis itu," kata Gaara seraya berdecih. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di sofa di ruangan itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak keluar saja?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hm, aku tidak mau ada kejadian tidak diinginkan. Katanya, jika dua orang sedang di tempat sepi, maka orang ketiganya itu setan," kata Gaara seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandara sofa dan menutup matanya.

"Berarti setan itu kau," kata Sasuke seraya memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tidak mau jadi setan. Kau saja yang jadi setan," kata Gaara.

"Kenapa kalian malah bahas setan?" kata Hinata menengahi.

"Che, lebih baik kau keluar," kata Sasuke.

"Iya, iya. Aku akan pergi," kata Gaara yang kesal dengan Sasuke. Dia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Dia berjalan ke arah pintu kamar tetapi dia berhenti sebentar. "Aku menyerahkan Hinata padamu, Sasuke. Tetapi kalau Hinata butuh teman untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya, aku akan ada untuknya," kata Gaara yang kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

"Gaara," panggil Sasuke saat Gaara menarik knop pintu. "Terimakasih," sambungnya. Gaara tersenyum tipis dan melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata sendirian.

"_Saat kau tersenyum bahagia, ada orang lain yang sedang bersedih."_

"_Saat kau mendapatkan cintamu, ada orang lain yang patah hati karenamu."_

"_Bisakah kau tersenyum saat orang yang kau sukai mendapatkan cintanya?"_

"_Yang jelas, cinta itu bukan dirimu."_

**## TAMAT ##**

Mikky : ah, akhirnya. Kelar juga. Ini termasuk _long oneshot_ bukan, sih? *garuk tembok*

Chocolatos : ane juga gak tahu, nih.

Mikky : ih, siapa tanya elu, kucing.

Chocolatos : *pundung di pojokan mushola

Mikky : kalau dipikir-pikir, gak ada hubungannya antara judul sama cerita *plakplok* okelah, _review_-nya ya semuanyaaaaaaaa...


End file.
